


游戏 番外

by mumofuronghua



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofuronghua/pseuds/mumofuronghua





	游戏 番外

**

黑帮AU 伪ABO

人物关系私设

还有一些设定来自电影John Wick

**

游戏 番外

 

今晚是Hela的加冕夜。  
  
一转眼劳菲已经过世十年，开头两三年内她在Loki的帮助下，扫平了组织里的异己培养起自己的亲信，之后几年生意做得风生水起，不但巩固了劳菲森家族在High Table上的席位，更大大扩张了他们在欧洲的地盘。今天罗马的城堡内正在举办一个加冕庆祝派对。  
  
Loki自从上个月从纽约的Continental搬出来之后，一个人回到罗马一直待在这里无聊得都要发霉了。眼下他正在点满蜡烛昏暗巨大的浴室中沐浴，三米见方的浴池底是黑绿相间的马赛克花纹，他从立在墙边的金框镜里看见自己湿漉漉的恹恹的脸。  
  
石屋天窗外传来沉重的低音炮响，还有遥远人群的蜂鸣声，镭射灯摇摆。这狂欢原本是属于他的，如果不是他在十五岁那年分化成了一个Omega的话。他不是不喜欢Hela——她在她力所能及的范围内做他的好姐姐。他也非常明白父亲为什么喜欢她，心狠手辣，永远走在敌人前面。但问题在于分化成Omega以后他一直一直没能想明白自己应该怎么继续活下去，他不是为了拨弄琴弦和挥动画笔来到这个世界上的。  
  
就在令人目眩的狂欢派对上，当Hela的助理告诉她Thor Odinson在会客室等她时，她吃了一惊。今晚发出去的请帖只针对“业内人士”。Odin早已退休，Thor也不是继承者，所以请帖没有他的份，但他是怎么穿过重重安保，出现在这个劳菲森家族的大本营里的？  
  
她带着保镖穿过喧闹的人群，一路跟宾客打着招呼让他们尽情享乐，走出派对区域走进旁边立刻僻静下来的废墟里，会客室在几堵残破的石墙之间。里面装修得极其奢华，三面墙上都是文艺复兴时期的巨大壁画，Hela走进去，看见Thor背对着她坐在沙发椅上，仿佛欣赏着正对他们的Pietà（圣母恸子像）。那也是Loki的最爱，他几次想跟Hela把这座雕像要去自己的房间，Loki总说，不知道这一座和梵蒂冈城里的那一座，到底哪一座才是米开朗基罗的真迹。  
  
“是谁背叛了我？”她走进会客室里先问道。  
  
“没有人背叛你，Hela。我费了些力气，才找到一份这座十六世纪的城堡几乎碎成渣的设计图，我是从一个废弃不用的下水道进来的。除了我走进来那个，我还知道另外三条通道。如果我想的话，我可以混进排队的人群里，然后在你致辞的时候一枪打穿你的脑子。所以你不用担心，这不是我今天来的目的。”  
  
Hela压住保镖们举起枪的手，“你的目的是？”  
  
“我来跟你谈谈你的弟弟。单独。”  
  
Hela在心里叹口气，这一天还是来了。她对成群的保镖们使了个眼色。  
  
Thor跟着Odin第一次到罗马参加High Table的会议时Loki只有七岁多，会议日正好在他母亲的忌日之前。会议结束之后，Thor因为前几天在露天浴场门口Odin不肯给他买一个吹泡泡机，回家以后还在生气他们父子几天来没有讲话。那天清早Frigga把他叫醒，给他穿上了黑色的小西装还有皮鞋，说是要去参加一个悼念仪式。他不情愿地穿起一身黑吃过早饭被塞进巨大的黑色劳斯莱斯里。  
  
他们去了一个神庙，可能是死亡也可能是庄严肃穆的气氛影响了他，到了以后Thor跟在Frigga身后，一言不发走在看不到顶的石柱中间穿过走廊来到一个庭院当中，劳菲的人已经在那里了。神父端着圣经在墓碑前念念有词，Odin走上前去表达哀思，Frigga带着他跟在后面。  
  
他看见两个孩子，一高一矮跟他一样穿着一身黑色西装，蒙着黑色面纱，站在墓碑旁边。仪式结束之后高的那一个离开了墓碑走到劳菲身边，而矮的那一个还愣愣盯着墓碑。手里抱着白色的花束。  
  
Frigga拉着Thor的手不然他很想走过去安慰那个孩子。  
  
劳菲上前来介绍，说这是他的女儿Hela。Thor那时有一点吃惊因为Hela剪着男孩子的短发，穿着男孩子的西装，不讲话的话穿过面纱看上去隐约也是个长相柔美的男孩子。她年纪比Thor大，也比Thor高出一截来。但是墓碑边那个孩子明显要比Thor矮上一截。大人们讲话的时候，Hela认真听着，而Thor的视线一直在那个呆呆望着墓碑的孩子身上。他根本看不见他的脸，但就是盲目地觉得他很漂亮。或许是因为那一股哀伤的气质打动了Thor。  
  
回去的车上他问Frigga，所以劳菲有两个孩子。  
  
是的，Frigga告诉他，Hela是劳菲的私生女，而Loki是他和夫人的孩子。  
  
原来那个孩子叫Loki。Thor想。  
  
一直到十六岁再次来到罗马之前，他一直以为劳菲有两个女儿，而他把自己的孩子都打扮成男孩子的模样。所以会议前一天Odin告诉Thor，劳菲这次会带Loki前来的时候，他还有些吃惊，之余也有些开心，因为他对Loki自从初见念念不忘，最近一两年Loki因为帮助劳菲做成几笔大生意颇有了些名气之后，他愈发好奇这个劳菲家优秀的二小姐。他与Loki不一样的地方在于，Odin只有他这一个孩子，他名正言顺而不需要名声来证明自己，所以他时常为Loki感到辛苦和委屈。为了打败姐姐成为劳菲的继承人，Loki需要付出比自己多得多的汗水。特别在当Hela分化成了女性里少见的Alpha之后，她可以跟Loki一争高下，出身在黑道上并不是个决定性因素。  
  
现在想起来，Thor简直不敢相信那些把Loki当做女孩子的年月里他是如何闭目塞听的。或许他的潜意识里一直都对Loki抱着一些不可描述的幻想，而有意无意地忽略了一个又一个信号。  
  
那天晚上，Thor等到Odin走后从他的贴身助理那里威逼利诱来了Loki在罗马的住址，开着宾馆给父亲准备的阿斯顿马丁偷溜出Continental，一路飙车开出去之后他才浑身发热地想自己要去找Loki干什么呢？劳菲跟Odin明争暗斗，难不成他还真把他们当做罗密欧和朱丽叶了？  
  
他烟瘾犯了，把车停在路边去夜市上的小摊买烟，老板娘似乎在旁边吊着应急灯的花摊上打牌，而老板娘的女儿趴在柜台上面撩了撩自己的卷发冲他抛了几个媚眼，跟他要ID要确认他的年纪，Thor于是对她说自己忘了带但是他的车在那边他可以带她去兜兜夜风，只要她肯给他一只打火机还有一包Marlboro。  
  
哪个普通女孩能拒绝阿斯顿马丁呢？更何况Thor金发碧眼高大英俊简直是每个十六岁女孩子的梦中情人。Thor带着她开去了Loki住的城堡外面，半路甚至下起了雨，他不是第一次和人在车里做爱，但是是第一次在下雨的露天室外，而且那一次他特别性奋因为他隐约觉得Loki能看见能听见。分化成了Alpha的十六岁男孩子被荷尔蒙控制的时候就是野兽，满脑子除了性还是性，他当然是为了炫耀自己的身体与力量。他希望Loki能看见能听见。  
  
第二天在会议上他站在Odin身后，看见劳菲身后空空如也一阵失落。直到过了好一阵子才知道Loki的事。  
  
首先，Loki是个男孩子。  
  
再来，Loki分化成了一个稀有的男性Omega。  
  
What the hell?  
  
Loki的消息彻底从道上销声匿迹了，很明显劳菲不会让一个Omega继承自己的事业。Thor再向身边的人打听来的Loki的消息，照片里他拉小提琴，画油画，替劳菲森家族出面公开做慈善。特写镜头里面Thor能看清他鸦黑的头发与睫毛，还有翠榴石一样的绿眼睛。那个高挺的鼻梁，还有嫣红的薄唇。Loki绝对是个尤物无关性别。Thor把喜欢的照片都藏在自己枕头下面用来干不可告人的事情他觉得自己是着了魔。自从那一年开始，每隔几年到了Loki母亲的忌日，Thor都会回去当年那个神庙。他会在那里见到Loki。穿着一身黑色西装，只是不戴面纱了。他渐渐留长了头发。有时候劳菲在，有时候劳菲不在。但Loki总是留到最后一个的人。Thor听说Loki的母亲是生他的时候难产死的，所以Loki从来没有见过她。而很明显劳菲对他也不闻不问了。  
  
有一次Loki从神庙离开时可能还在哀悼母亲心不在焉，在石柱间的走廊上撞到了Thor身上，当然Thor是故意对准了很久让他撞上的。那个时候Loki还不知道撞上的人是Thor Odinson。自从他分化成了Omega之后，他很识时务地不再插手道上的事情，因为父亲不会喜欢。所以自从他十五岁之后他已经有五年没有见过Thor，连照片也没有看过。  
  
Thor扶住他的胳膊问他可还好。  
  
他摆摆手说，不要紧。然后，居然看也没有看Thor一眼就那么走了。  
  
Thor很要紧。他前裤裆也很紧，因为他闻到了Loki身上清香的椰子味道。他迷迷糊糊头脑很不清楚地想，Loki的费洛蒙竟然是椰子味道的……从此以后他的沐浴产品全部换成了椰子味。后来Loki跟他好了以后，两个人最喜欢吃的冰淇淋就是哈根达斯的椰子味，吃之前倒一小点朗姆酒进去，Thor吃得很快，有时候他是故意的，只用两三口一小盒就见了底，Loki除了扑过去从他嘴里抢之外别无他法。有时候Loki为了惩罚或者报复就会直接把冰淇淋舀到Thor身上，任何他喜欢的地方，任何Thor喜欢的地方，反正都是朗姆的味道，对他们来说都一样。  
  
Thor是从大二开始跟Odin闹要做个“普通人”的。  
  
“ _这又不是什么光彩的事情，能流芳百世，我不想从你那里‘继承’什么！_ ” 他关着门对外面的人喊，知道他们会把话传到Odin耳朵里。他绝食到第七天Odin的人撬开他的房门，家庭医生和护士走进来给他检查身体，输葡萄糖水。到第十三天Frigga受不了了坐在他的床前哭，他抓住母亲的手臂说自己心意已决。  
  
她对他说，Odin并非舍不得自己的生意，而是因为从黑道隐退这件事根本闻所未闻，就算他要“退休”这其中因为利益相互牵扯的复杂性一定会有人出来阻拦。Thor有气无力地对Frigga说，那么我想过的这种普通人的普通生活，其实对我来说就相当的不普通，我觉得这很有挑战性也很好不是吗？现在都什么年代了，一个人所谓的“遗产”不是断在儿子手上也会断在孙子手上，没什么意义。  
  
别以为我不知道你是为了劳菲森家那个孩子。  
  
Thor眼睛睁大一圈，母亲你怎么知道的？  
  
我是你母亲。  
  
Thor确实是为了Loki做出的这个选择。一来他从十八岁开始正式接触了北美几条军火的生产运输线，做到风生水起的时候也对生意丝毫提不起兴趣，这一行说到底不过就是比谁更心狠手辣实在很不益身心健康，二来他觉得Loki一直郁郁寡欢就是因为生活在那样的环境里面，一开始为之奋斗的梦想破灭之后无以为继。  
  
Thor离开Odin身边经营生意那几年，有机会到处鬼混，领教了世界很大，很广阔，除了混黑道以外有很多可以做的梦，可以过的生活，最主要的是他想让Loki快活起来。从八岁那年第一次见他起，他就很想把他抱在怀里。告诉他一切都会好起来的。  
  
于是他费尽力气在Odin跟Frigga面前演这一出要“从良”的大戏。  
  
至于后来的一切，他心里一直很清楚，Loki为什么找到他。为什么诱惑他。为什么试探他。为什么折磨他。  
  
只是他还是没有足够意识到Loki所受的伤害多么严重，梦想无以为继对敏感易受伤的人来说几乎是致命的，而且他低估了Loki折腾起来的持久力。他在Loki身上尝到了前所未有的失败，苦涩之至。直到他的一只眼睛给Loki炸瞎了。他也不是完全没有脾气啊。  
  
他当然知道海伦是Loki找来的人，这样更好他连自己找个掩护的力气都省了。他决定跟海伦结婚是因为他想一个人静！一！静！想想自己到底哪里做得不够好到底要怎么办才能收拾Loki。  
  
“我是这个世界上唯一能让他开心的人。”  
  
Thor从西装口袋里掏出一根烟，点燃缓缓抽起来。  
  
“为什么我觉得恰恰相反，奥丁森先生，”Hela冷笑一声，“我弟弟在不认识你的时候乖巧可爱，决定忘了你以后也是，唯独跟你在一起那几年，所到之处无不鬼哭狼嚎血流成河鸡飞狗跳。”  
  
“你知道为什么，Hela。那是他表达自己活着的方式。他只是还不知道其他的方式，我会让他发现‘正常一些’的方式的，这一次。”  
  
Hela扶住额头，“我很高兴你决定放弃High Table的席位，Thor，我没办法跟哲学家讲话。你不如有话直说，你想干什么，说人话。”  
  
“我今晚要把Loki带走。我希望你不要阻拦，也不要追赶。从今天开始，不管他对你说什么，对劳菲森家的任何一个人如何求救，我都希望你不要插手我们之间的事情。我对他绝没有恶意，如果有的话，上个月在Continental的房间里，甚至在炸瞎我眼睛那一天他就已经活不成了，我不用等到今天。”  
  
Hela似乎是在考虑。  
  
“Loki帮了你不少忙，你心里应该很清楚，眼下你的地位稳固暂时也不再需要他在身边，但凡你心底对Loki有一丝感情也应该放他跟我走。我再说一次，只有我能让他开心。你知道这是事实。”  
  
“Thor Odinson，”Hela已经不耐烦离开会客厅了，她的声音传过来，“这次你最好把他标记了，我真的不知道你是不是不行，过去几年你们都他妈在床上玩过家家呢是吧？！”  
  
Hela走后Thor坐在那里，虚着唯一的那只眼睛继续看了好一会儿Pietà，直到抽完手里那支烟，他站起身理了理自己的礼服，转身离开会客室。  
  
Loki还懒懒地躺在浴池里不想起来面对姐姐就要成为家主的现实。  
  
突然的，他就闻到了空气里的朗姆醇香，他浑身打了个颤，看见Thor的剪影出现在石屋大门口。  
  
上个月在Continental那晚Thor入室抢劫带走了猫，竟然一句话都没有跟Loki讲。  
  
Loki躺在床上，边骂边用被子把自己裹成一只毛毛虫一样滚来滚去还是掩盖不了内心的失落。所以他是花了大力气损失了几个手下报废了三辆车把Thor的猫劫持过来最后还逃进Continental花掉一晚房费，结果连一炮都没打成？！Thor Odinson这个天打雷劈的！  
  
Thor径直朝他走过去。  
  
Loki一声都没有吭。  
  
他没有张嘴问为什么今晚Thor会出现在这里。  
  
现在他沮丧，抑郁，觉得生无可恋，可一看见Thor，马上知道了自己并不是生无可恋，虽然不想承认但他确实已经感觉好些了。这到底是什么道理？！  
  
他背靠在浴池边上，歪头看着Thor一件件褪下自己的衣裤，那个天神一般的躯体展露在他眼前时，他的身下几乎是立刻就硬了。  
  
浴室里温暖的空气里一下子被喷薄而出的朗姆还有椰子的味道充满，令人沉醉。Thor走下浴池，轻而易举把Loki整个身体抱了起来，两个人调换了位置，现在变成Thor背靠着浴池边，而Loki坐在他的大腿上面，两只胳膊搂着他的脖颈。  
  
Thor伸手把Loki湿透的头发归到耳后，半眯起眼，打量那张很久没有好好看过的美丽的脸，“我要带你走，Loki。”  
  
“什么……”  
  
Loki埋头去吻他，双唇一相接他就忍不住发出一声沉沉的叹息。他们已经快四年没有接吻没有做爱了。  
  
他妈的四年！  
  
他的手撑上Thor的胸口，而Thor的手绕去了他的后脖颈，像揪一只小猫似的握住那里，然后一点不给他挣扎的机会地吻他，吸允，舔舐，撕咬，吸走他肺里最后一丝空气地吻他，“你的游戏我陪你玩完了，怎么也该轮到我了，你说是不是？”  
  
Thor好不容易放开他，Loki挣脱开大口大口喘着气。他刚才真的差一点就窒息了……他的脑子开始晕乎乎的不清醒，这是人在濒临窒息时突然深呼吸造成了醉氧反应，“轮到你……什么……”  
  
“轮到你陪我玩我的游戏，Loki。”  
  
Thor笑了，Loki打了个寒颤，他从来没有觉得这个Alpha有眼前这么危险过。  
  
然后他又被Thor突然抱了起来，整个人横着，躺在了Thor曲起来的膝盖上面。借着热水的浮力，加上Thor的一只手臂搂着他的后背帮助他保持平衡，他并不觉得辛苦，而Thor的另一只手紧紧抓住了他弹翘的臀部，在他还没有反应过来的时候，他颤巍巍立起来的阴茎就被Thor高热的口腔整个含了进去……  
  
“嗯……Thor……啊啊……嗯Thor……Thor……”  
  
这个姿势……  
  
他整个人几乎感到如在云端，但是这个姿势……  
  
Thor是在跟他一起，重现Pietà的造型吗？！他还是反应了过来。他的指甲深深嵌入Thor的后背里面。  
  
当然Pietà只是个开始。  
  
那一晚Thor再不管他怎么鬼哭狼嚎就在浴池里标记了他，然后连衣服都没让他穿免得他不听话逃跑。直接用浴巾裹了抱着他上了自己的阿斯顿马丁。  
  
他要带Loki走，这一次他安排了几乎一年的路线，这条路线上有雪山冰湖苔原带森林极地几乎全是无人区任Loki怎么闹他也不会放人了。  
  
他陪Loki玩了好几年，被他折腾了好几年，这一年是Loki欠他的。  
  
是的，这是他们的婚礼路线。  
  
其实要是Loki能怀上就最好不过了，他想。  
  
  
（完结）

 


End file.
